A Monkey Wrench
by Jbodden5739
Summary: You know the saying 'Don't throw a monkey wrench into the machinery? Well what happens if said monkey wrench is a buxom mechanic and the machines are giant living robots. Giant Living EVIL Robots! See how one Naruko Uzumaki changes the Decepticons for the better. Rated M for Language and safety
1. Street Brawl

Chapter 1

"Okay, who or what broke this time?"

Funny how her days always started out with that question lately.

My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I was formally a mechanic who lived in Russia. Technically I'm half European from my dad an half Japanese from my mom. I had moved to Russia after my parents died in a fire, an lived with my grandmother Tsunade. After getting through school I took an advanced engineering course in University.

Never actually did anything with it so decided to use what I knew and open my own shop. After that an old friend asked me to work for his private security company fixing their vehicles tanks, choppers, you know basic stuff.

A few years ago I was working in my bay when this really big guy comes in, said he was a friend of Victor the boss of the company, with a beat up custom tank.

Really nice too, high grade rotators, treads, even had a battering ram. I found it odd though how a lot of plating had scorch marks on it, heck their was shrapnel INSIDE the engine somehow. Didn't really think on it so I fixed it up better then new.

The strange thing was a few months later some guy comes in, said he was a cop, and tells me to come with him.

**Pov Change**

Brawl was a little worried when he had gone to that fleshy for repairs. His communicator was broken so he couldn't contact his comrades for help either. Lucky he never deleted those hacking programs Soundwave gave him.

So he searched for a private military repair area from what humans called the 'internet'. An Ultrons spark was he lucky, he found a fleshy with the required skills to help.

When he arrived there he was surprised. It was a (from a humans point of view) beautiful femme not a greasy male. He did a quick scan of her to make sure he got the right area.

Long blond hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Heart shaped face, check. Facial ID, showed that she was code named 'Naruko', matched but he was injured so he went into a deeper profile scan. Larger then average breasts, file said they were called a D-cup, check. Large amount of muscle mass, check. Working clothes, regular blue overalls and dark orange t-shirt, check.

'Well let's get this over with.' He thought.

A month later after going into a state of recharge he woke up and wow did he feel good! He felt like a sparkling on his first shot of high-grade Energon (kid on a sugar rush)! Prime's exhaust port, she even got that kink out of his back!

After calling in and heading back to the base, he got a scan done on himself. The Decepticons were shocked at what they saw. Brawl had been upgraded!

When questioned about it he gave them the story. A HUMAN had fixed him!? That caused some shock.

So they got orders to capture the human, heck Megatron ordered Barricade to go get her.

**Timeskip 1 Year**

Now I'm fixing giant robots so that I don't get squashed. Not to say my life ain't good an its not like I don't have a bit of leverage on them. Let's just say I got a few cons watching my back for me.

So I'm working in my new repair bay when I get a call that my best buddy got injured by the Auto-buts.

"BRAWL, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO YOU!" I yelled at him. I stood beside his head as he laid down.

Brawl flinched as he lay on my operating table. "Sorry Boss..." He said sadly. A large slash wound was along his chest and a huge blast scar was across his left arm.

I sighed seeing the big guy in pain. "I'm gonna need to call Doc for extra parts. Also gonna need to remove your arm bud, there's no way I can fix it and your chest anytime soon." She said sadly.

Seeing his face droop she grew a smirk. "Though this does give me a chance to put that new strength upgrade in your arms." She whispered.

His servos widened at that. If their was one thing the cons always looked forward to it was Naru's upgrades. "Seriously!" He said in that deep booming voice of his.

She gained a big grin on her face. "Yup, come on bud let's make you better then ever!"

He gained a smile on his face. 'Best fleshy ever!' He thought.

**Time skip a few hours**

As Brawl walked down the halls of there base he continued to mess with his temporary arm. It was very plain, only strong enough for regular use not fighting.

Walking into the meeting room he sat down waiting for his lord to come.

"Hey Brawl, nice arm. You an the meat bag get in a fight again?" Barricade said chuckling at him.

Brawl smirked "Just a temp till Naru fixes my other, she said she wanted to install a new strength upgrade in it."

Barricade shot out of his chair "WAIT I ORDERED THAT MEAT BAG TO GET ME NEW SHOCKS TWO MONTHS AGO!"

Shockwave spoke up at that moment "_There is a 98.67% chance that by calling the femme_ 'Meat Bag' _you have offended her, causing your request to take lower priority then her friends. Advised to cease the continuation of the name, use polite wording when speaking to her, and request not order the human's help_." He said flatly.

Barricade scoffed at that "Your taking her side cause she saved your pet when you crashed here!"

A tiger like bot growled at the police car. "_You are incorrect, I have a positive opinion on the femme for repairing Ravage but my analysis is still correct_." He said in monotone.

Cade grumbled to himself. "Where the spark is Blackout, he at least takes my side."

"Not this time Bud," Bonecrusher said " remember him losing his leg from Iron-arse?"

"Yeah, he had to spend..." His face plate met the table realizing what his fellow con meant."Close to three months with only Scorponox and the meat bag as company." He grumbled.

"Silence, Lord Megatron approaches." Starscream said trying to sound important.

"'Stuff it ya damn Dorito!'" Naruko's strong womanly voice sounded through out the room.

Standing at full attention Starscream had a frantic look on his face as he saluted in a random direction."YES MA'AM!" He yelled.

Snickering was heard as the other Cons tried not to laugh at the second in command.

Starscream glared at Soundwave. Soundwave merely looked at him before he spoke in Naru's voice again. "'Remember boyo, you can look but you can't touch. Otherwise you better hold onto your lugnuts cause it be time for an OVERHAUL!'"

Brawl, Bonecrusher, even Cade fell out of their chairs laughing. Soundwave stood steady even as he continued in his original voice _"This recording took place four months ago when Frenzy asked if she was able to spark with us. The threat indicates she is able to turn us into femme's."_ Somehow he was able to say this all in monotone.

As Starscream berated the others, Megatron scratched his chin in thought. 'That sounds interesting? I think I can use that as a punishment!' He smirked at this new idea of torture. The fleshy had turned out useful after all!

**Three weeks later.**

As Naru stared at her opponent eyes he stared back at her waiting for her slightest movement. His eyes quickly shot to her hand and back making sure she still had his prize.

She rose her hand, ready to send the object soaring. She flinched watching him tense suddenly. He tilted his head toward her in a gesture seeming to say 'Well played madam.' She smirked an raised an eyebrow at him 'Why thank you good sir.'

She threw the object as hard as she could suddenly sending it through the air. He bolted after it ready to catch it.

Like a star football player he jumped up and caught the object...in his mouth.

Ravage landed on all fours, a large stainless steel wrench in between his teeth. He turned as quickly ran as fast as he could towards the thrower.

Sliding to a halt in front of Naru he sat down and dropped her wrench. They took a game of catch WAY too seriously.

Brawl walked in to the scene of Naruko and prowl playing tug'o'war with each other, Ravage winning easily.

"Hey boss what did ya need me for?" He asked. Naru let go of the wrench making Ravage fall on his arse.

"I'll give you three guesses to find out." She said to him feeling a little mischievous.

"You finally give me permission to go scrap Cade?" He said hopefully.

"Nope, that's not it." She said with a smile.

"Your here to ask for help trying to kick that weird ramen addiction?" He questioned.

She glared at him. "Do not speak of the holiest of all foods in that tone."

He scratched his chin with his hand in thought. He stopped for a moment and looked at it. It was the replacement she gave him.

He looked at her quickly seeing her huge grin.

He was on her operating table in a heartbeat. "Strap me in and let's do this thing!" He yelled excited.

Naru laughed running over, her mad scientist mode taking over.

**A week later**

Brawl blocked a punch to his face as he fought against Iron-hide. He kicked him in the chest creating a small opening. Brawl brought down his right arm an started the program Naru installed.

A whir was heard from him as a motor started inside his forearm. Visible electricity was seen surrounding his hand.

'I always wanted to do this!' Brawl thought rushing forward, he brought his arm up aiming for Iron-hide's jaw. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled slamming his fist into Iron-hide. That wasn't all though, Brawl jumped when he threw the punch adding even more force to the blow.

Hide actually was taken off the ground and flew across the field landing hard. He didn't move, showing he was knocked out.

The entire fight stopped at that one yell as they watched Hide soar across the field. Not a sound was made, until Bumblebee fell down to his knees laughing at the sight. Him and Sam played that game!

Brawl looked his fist as small crackle of electricity danced over his hand. He threw his arms in the air with a cheer. "I LOVE YOU BOSS!" He yelled happily.

She was indeed the best fleshy ever, at least to Brawl she was.

**End**

Which Con should I do next? I'm open to anything but Barricade or Megatron. Got a little something special in store for those guys.

As for the Dorito reference to starscream, I read it off of Tatiana Witwickys storys.


	2. Cyber Sound

A Monkey Wrench

Chapter 2

Naru was...she couldn't describe what she just witnessed.

"_After looking through your music selection I found that you enjoyed this style of music_." Soundwave said in his monotone voice.

A vaguely similar look appeared on Naru's face that Soundwave could not place.

"Oooohhhh Waaaaveyyyyy, I have a proposition for you?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"_Acknowledged, what do you propose_?" He asked, a upset feeling in his spark.

"You remember how you said it was a pain to hack into the bank and create those fake accounts? How would you like to make a RIDICULOUS amount of LEGAL money that you can use however you want."

"_Proposition acknowledged, condition of fulfilment of offer requested_?" (Alright what do you want in return?) He asked.

"A recording of what everyone looks like when they see what we're doing, 30% of the profit, and a week off to see my Grandma for her birthday...an a Ha**ey Dav***on motorcycle, it takes me nearly half an hour to get to the meeting room on foot. I can race Ravage there now!"

"..._Terms accepted_."

Grabbing her wielding mask off the table, she put it on and clicked a button on the side. "**'Then let the force guide us young Padawan! There is science to be done!'**" She said sounding like Darth Vader.

Soundwave finally remembered where he saw that face before. Megatron made that face too when he was plotting something.

Over the next week no one was allowed to disturb Naruko due to her using "Delicate and dangerous machinery". Not even Ravage was allowed in, he just stared at the door whining to be let in.

Soundwave was busy as well during this time hacking into every online social media network he could find and doing as Naru requested.

It was a lot of work but she did it. She completed her masterpiece of technology. With bags under her eyes, grease an oil covering nearly her entire body, running off nothing else but ramen and energy drinks, and a look of pride on her face she needed to do one thing before she dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower then bed. Running to the door of her workshop she threw it open, "BABY!", it took only a second before she was pounced on by the near car sized Decepticon getting covered in big sloppy robo-puppy kisses.

**Timeskip a shower, 14 hours of sleep, 1 hour cuddle time with Ravage, a call to Soundwave, stopping off at a burger joint to get a mega sized combo, and finally a 3 hour flight (In Soundwave) to California.**

**Pov change**

Sam rolled his eyes as Miles talked excitedly to Mikaela in the backseat. He honestly had no idea why Miles was so excited to see this thing.

But once he showed the video to Mikaela she wanted to see it to. So now he's stuck going to this private event for nerds. He had heard it was sold out so he was surprised that Miles had another two extra tickets.

Arriving, Bee stopped in front of the stadium letting the three out. Before getting out Miles leaned into the driver seat, putting a slip of paper on the seat and a twenty. "Thanks for the ride B-man, hey give that to the guy at gas station and you'll get a deluxe wash, we should be out by ten kay?" "_'You got it partner_.'" Bee said in a classic cowboy voice.

Eventually getting into the stadium through the crowd, Sam got pushed away from the two without realizing.

'Mikaela is going to be pissed if she thinks I'm ditching her and Miles.' he thought looking around trying to find his section, planning to head there first to meet up with them. A problem occurred however cause he couldn't find where his spot was on the ticket. Seeing a tall (6'1) blond woman in overalls leaning against the wall with a map of the stadium in front of her, he walked over to ask her directions to his spot. "Excuse me miss, but I'm lost and I can't seem to find my spot, could you help?"

Lowering the sheet, Sam had one thought go through his head 'God Damn!'.

Woman was all kinds of sexy! Bright sunny blond hair reaching her mid-back, pretty blue eyes, huge breasts that were bigger then even Mikaela, and a hourglass figure that the overalls did nothing to hide!

"Мои глаза - здесь просто чудо (My eyes are up here sweetie.). Вы потеряли (Are you lost)?" She said.

"Oh crap, um 'ticket'" showing his ticket to her "'seat'" before he made a bigger fool of himself, she held her hand out to him in a 'give it to me' motion. "Давайте мне см (Come on let me see)." Giving her his ticket she pointed at the number\letter in the corner 'E9'. Handing him the map, pointed they were in D-section then pointing where he needed to go. "Thank you so much miss." Sam said to her.

Suddenly two men came up to her one with a jacket that said security on it and another with a head set and small machines attached to his belt. The man in the headset said " Мы так жаль упустить! Ваш гид был отправлен на неверный вход по ошибке. Если Вы пожалуйста следуйте за мной, я буду сопровождать смартфона на месте. (We are so sorry miss! Your guide was sent to the wrong entrance by mistake. If you please follow me, I'll escort your to your spot)."

The woman looked at Sam and said " Надеемся, что вы получите удовольствие от производительности кид (Hope you enjoy the performance kid)!" She 'lightly' hit Sam on the back and walked away.

Sam however felt like he got hit by a paddle in the back. Starting to walk towards his seat he knew he wouldn't be laying back anytime soon.

Finally arriving at his seat, rather close to the stage in the 7th row, he saw Miles and Mikaela already siting down. "Hurry up man, their opening soon!" Miles said.

Quickly sitting down, he watched as the a lone blond woman in...overalls walk on to the stage. "Guys, I just.." Sam was cut off by a mans voice on the speaker "As you read in the pamphlets provided, our host tonight is unable to speak English so a translator we be speaking her lines for her."

The woman adjusted her headset and looked out into the audience. "'Welcome everyone, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and I'd like to welcome you all to the first grand showing of my newest creation and her first time performing. Please welcome,'" she turned around as if looking for someone. Pointing her mic away from her, she looked at one of the stage hands. He shrugged at her as confused as she was. Bringing her mic back towards her she said "'I'll be right back.'" She walked towards the back-stage quickly disappearing. People started to whisper to each other about was going on.

She came back out as quickly as she left "'Sorry about that folks, her lucky headset was missing and she was too afraid to come on without it. I hope you all enjoy her first performance in the physical world, please welcome Japan's most popular cyber idol!" she walked off the stage, only to be replaced by a much younger girl in a grey jacket and black skirt. She had the strangest colored hair, but that wasn't what the oddest thing about her, she seemed...off like she wasn't actually human.

Miles grabbed Sam's shirt before shaking him back and forth. "S..Sammy its...its Haaaaa..." he tried to say but to excited to speak.

The girl looked at the band behind her with and got the thumbs up from the band.

"Haaat...Hatsssuuu..."

They watched her take a deep breath, getting ready to sing.

"IT'S HATSUNE MIKU!"

"_Sekai de ichiban ohimesama sou iu atsukai kokoroete..."_

watch?v=O17f3lB7BFY

**Timeskip 1 week, back at base**

"_I must retract my previous statement, the amount of money generated from one day of the tour does indeed cover all expenses used to create the droid and the fuel used to transport."_ Soundwave stated within Naru's workshop.

Naruko was in her room with the door open connected to the workshop, packing her things in her orange suitcase. "Told ya, you owe me another five percent of the profits now!" she yelled as she finished packing her things to go see her grandmother.

"_I must inquire how you came up with this idea however?"_ Soundwave asked, transforming into his jet mode.

"Wavy, a week ago I watched a Decepticon do Gangam style in my workshop, I went for it." she said climbing into his cockpit as a robotic arm grabbed her luggage.

A hidden panel in the wall of the bay opened showing a runway, a emergency way in if a Con was deeply injured.

"The one thing I still don't believe was you agreeing to all this. That and how well you played your part in front of everyone." Naruko said, buckling herself in.

"_Arigato!"_ said a young female voice as the engines started.

_**END**_

**I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. School is kicking my ass HARD, the sheer amount of work they give you plus multiple test nearly every week is exhausting! I haven't even written anything in months!**

**I finally had some time today to make this since one of my classes got cancelled.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
